


Lucy

by chekovspavel



Series: 100-500 Word Mini-Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekovspavel/pseuds/chekovspavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Gets Matt a guide dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff I decided to write. It's short I know but it's not supposed to be very long. Sorry for any mistakes or if it's choppy I wrote it fast.

Bucky has spent months looking for the right guide dog for Matt and he's thinks he's finally found one. She's a chocolate lab with dark brown eyes she's reminds him of his Matt.

~•~•~•~•~

After all the paperwork he filled out when he first got things ready to get Matt a dog, there's more to fill out when he finally picks out a dog, of course there is.

Bucky finally managed to fill out the last of the paperwork and he's on his way back to home to get Matt so he can bring him in to meet the dog and make sure she's a good fit for him.

~•~•~•~•~

Getting Matt to leave the house is so much harder than Bucky thought. Matt knows Bucky is lying about where they're going and he won't leave he wants to know the truth, but this is supposed to be a surprise.

Bucky had to practically drag Matt out of the house but he did it, he managed to get Matt out of the house and over to meet the dog. He wasn't expecting the punch he got when they got there and the dog was brought over though. 

~•~•~•~•~

Matt wasn't expecting this. Bucky got him a guide dog. She's a lab according to both Bucky and the person who trained her. She also seems to like Matt and doesn't seem to have any problems with him.

~•~•~•~•~

They seem to pass whatever test they had because they're on their way home with the dog in the backseat.

Matt doesn't really know what to think about it all but he knows that he shouldn't be acting upset. He's thankful really and kind of happy about the whole thing. Bucky shouldn't have spent all the months picking out a dog though. 

~•~•~•~•~

"You never did tell me her name Bucky, what am I supposed to call her?" 

"Her names Lucy, Matt." 

~•~•~•~•~

Lucy as it turns out fits in perfectly in Bucky and Matt's lives. She really is the right dog.


End file.
